Devstream 129
Devstream #129 aired on July 26, 2019 @ 2pm ET ''' This Devstream marks exactly 20 days from TennoCon 2019 and we had Tenno from 35 different countries join us this year! In this Devstream, we’ll be touching on a lot of content revealed during the day -- so let’s just dive right in to the overview. As always, you can watch the full livestream on our YouTube channel: Housekeeping *Four Gift of the Lotus Alerts are live on all platforms for 24 hours following the stream. Don’t miss your chance at the Fragor Tekelu Skin, an Orokin Catalyst Blueprint, an Orokin Reactor blueprint, and an Aura Forma blueprint. *We’re on the road to 1 million Twitch followers -- make sure to hit that follow button if you’re not following us already! *Double Credits is returning next weekend, along with a fun way to cool off! *We’re working on a build for Update 25.4.0 to send to Cert. Keep an eye on our status threads if you’re an XB1, PS4, or Nintendo Switch Tenno. *You can win $250,000 towards a trip to space. Learn more here Gauss If you watched our TennoCon Demo, you might have seen this Warframe racing across the water on the Plains of Eidolon. It is time to share his full kit for all of our Fish Team fans out there: Passive: His shield recharge rate increases while moving First Ability: Can either be tapped for a short burst of speed, or held for a consistent drain to increase your speed (and give you the ability to run on water) but at a cost of maneuverability. Good news though -- if you ram into enemies (or walls), it will do damage and build up your gauge next to your energy bar. Second Ability: This ability will protect you from physical, cold and heat damage at the cost of draining your gauge. As it protects, it will replenish small amounts of energy as well. With this ability active, slamming into your enemies with your first ability will cause slash procs. Third Ability: Depending if you tap or hold the casting button, this ability will either cast a circle of cold or a circle of heat around you, hurting enemies. Double tapping or double-holding will force another freezing or heat proc on enemies within the area. Fourth Ability: Once your gauge is filled, this ability will unlock. Upon cast, you will be able to fill up the top half of the gauge, increasing your movement, reload, and melee speed, and damage. If you do not hit the 100% cap of the top half of your gauge by the time this ability ends, your entire meter will drain. Finally, here is his alt helmet: Gauss and Grendel will be released together in true BFF style a future update. Arsenal Quality of Life We have quite a few quality of life changes in the queue for your Arsenal! If you wanted to know what a player’s customization or mod configuration is, you can now share it with Mod and Look link! The two videos below showcase the new system and give a better idea of their functionality: Additionally, as you can see in the video below, we are moving the Captura button to the upper right-hand corner for more visibility and easier access! Finally, we are updating your loadout management screen to allow you to favourite loadouts, as well as set custom images using Glyphs, to help you quickly identify each one: Empyrean We had quite a few questions from the community following our Empyrean demo, and here are our answers below: *Our current goal is to release Empyrean in the fall of this year. *Dry Dock is built like a room in your Dojo, and will be increasing capacity slightly with it. Our goal is to release Dry Dock before Empyrean to help you prepare. The new Orbiter will probably be included with this. *You will see your Railjack in the Dry Dock – your clanmates will see their own. *Kuva Liches will be a part of the Grineer faction only upon initial launch. *No info to share about resources just yet! *The NPCs in your Railjack will hide when boarded, but that might change in future updates to the system. They will be hired and fired by you using crew slots, and Steve mentioned they might affect your Railjack’s stats. *The new melee finisher from the demo is actually using a new multi-tool that will come with every Warframe. It will function as a hacking device, a way to open doors, may be incorporated into the finisher rework in the future, and more! *There will be a few planets in deep space. Duviri Paradox If you missed our Duviri Paradox trailer at TennoCon, you can watch it for yourself here. We took the time to answer a few questions from the community about this enigmatic trailer. Spoiler Warning for the trailer below, if you want to avoid them! *The man in the Operator suit is your Operator, but older. His resemblance to Hayden Tenno is just a coincidence. *As your Operator ages, your cosmetics will technically scale up with them but Steve was very mysterious about the actual details. *The lighting shown in the trailer will actually be a part of the landscape. We also shared some of the amazing art that went into the trailer, which we’ll include highlights from below. You can see all the art (and even more that wasn’t shown) on Samuel’s ArtStation. *Dax Duviri: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/w8KzP6 *Dax Duviri Sword: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/BmYbwD *Dax Duviri on the “Horse”: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/RY62LE *“Horse”: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3oQ01Y Playable Shawzin Eemote If you own the Shawzin decoration, we will be adding the ability to play it in a future update. Finally, you will have the opportunity to serenade your squad or the relays with your rendition of Wonderwall: Wukong Deluxe Here’s a look at Wukong Deluxe (minus shoulder armour, sorry Ray!), which you can expect on PC next week: Harrow Deluxe This skin was revealed at TennoCon, but in case you missed it, we have both the full-body and weapon art below. All concepts can be found on Samuel’s ArtStation here: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/qAKWJy Zephyr Deluxe We revealed back in 2016 on Devstream 67, and we officially have an update on its development. Archwings *As promised, we are making Itzal's blink an ability across all Archwings. It’ll be replacing the dodge forward, as a standard utility for Archwings. Dodge right and left will still function as a roll! *Itzal will be getting a Rip-line ability as replacement. *We are reviewing all Archwing kits with Empyrean on the horizon – expect some dramatic changes to help them better mesh with your Railjack journey. Other Tidbits *No concrete info on our plans for Vauban’s rework. *A lot of work is still being done for Melee 3.0, but we have nothing to publicly talk about just yet. *Volt Cloth Physics are coming! *Dark Sectors are not on the top of the pile but are still being worked on. *As shown in the Cinematic Intro revealed at TennoCon, this is what pre-cloning Grineer looked like. How far they have fallen: Source: Devstream 129 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #129! Category:Livestreams